


Jailbait [debatable]

by nevertheless_turtle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Boners, Based on a Tumblr Post, Communication, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Miscommunication, Sex In A Cave, Tenderness, and then really good, but no actual sex sorry they talk about feelings instead, depends how you think about the clones i guess, hand holding, really only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless_turtle/pseuds/nevertheless_turtle
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody are trapped in a cave together, huddling for warmth. Things get a little hot, one thing leads to another and...they end up talking about their relationship while trying to ignore incredibly obvious erections. Extremely tender but arguably unsatisfying dick-wise.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Jailbait [debatable]

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot from the beginning of [this partial fix-it au](https://nevertheless-moving.tumblr.com/post/642861874848923648/my-actual-point-writing-this-here-is-that-a-year)
> 
> So hypothetically you can view it as a prelude to a happy ending, or think of it as canon-compliant for extra angst. Up to you!
> 
> (underage sex mentioned VERY briefly)

It was perhaps terrible of him, but Obi-Wan often preferred to think of the clones as a non-human species. Still sentient, of course! But non-human made a few things…simpler.

Clone ageing was already such a distressing topic to ponder. Was he leading a child army to their deaths? Or was it condescending to think of his capable brothers in arms as mere children? Typically after a long meditation session (though those were few and far between these days) it was simple enough to understand their stolen childhoods as tragic, but essentially in the past _(as for those still on Kamino, he had to trust that Shaak Ti and the rest of the Council overseeing current development was ensuring humane treatment for the…cadets. He can't- be everywhere. Anyway.)_

Most sexually reproducing species had ages of consent- and the clones didn't...fit perfectly into human-standard.

He had certainly spent plenty of time with sentients who lived lives on different timespans, It was not such a stretch to classify the men he fought with as such beings. The Kaminoans had done a…remarkable…job of speeding up their development ( _so they could fight and die and serve the Jedi but that was an entirely separate thought that even on his best days he failed to make peace with so back to ages)._

Certainly, Cody _seemed_ like an Adult Man. Certainly Cody _felt_ like an Adult Man, pressed behind him to conserve warmth in this dismal cave.

Each unaware of the other’s thoughts, they both silently reflected on the last two years. Two years of Obi-Wan sleeping around with various terrible choices. Two years of proximity turning to respect turning to fondness turning to affection. Two years of sexual tension building into it became hard (pun not intended) to ignore. 

Two years of watching Cody’s wit becoming freer and bolder and sharper until he occasionally left the Negotiator stammering, at a loss for words. Two years of the Jedi Master becoming more relaxed around the vod until he regularly engaged in shirtless sparring sessions that left Cody’s face overly hot.

Obi-Wan shifted back slightly, trying to get comfortable, and Cody involuntarily let out a very small, very low, and rather unmistakable noise. They both froze.

Cody cleared his throat awkwardly, tips of his ears burning, “Sorry, sir, I-“

“It’s fine, no need to apologize.” Obi-Wan assured him quickly.

“Oh.”

“I don’t mind.”

“ _Oh.”_

The air seemed to grow warm. Very tentatively, Cody adjusted, brushing stubble along the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, at the same time, bringing his hip forward to press against the other man, a movement just small enough that it could _hypothetically_ be passed off as accidental.

Obi-Wan exhaled in a breathy gasp. They both froze again.

“My apologies, Commander” Obi-Wan whispered.

“It’s more than all right, sir.” Cody murmured.

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“ _Oh.”_

Cody let out a warm breath on the back of his General’s neck and Obi-Wan visibly shuddered. Heart pounding in his chest, the Commander pressed his lips to the sensitive skin below and behind Obi-Wan’s ear. 

The Jedi jerked, and the press of his ass on the front of Cody’s blacks made him moan right where Obi-Wan couldn’t _possibly_ miss it. His arm tightened from where he had casually slung it over Obi-Wan's torso- simply for the convenience of conserving heat- to fully pull their bodies together.

Obi-Wan squirmed, rubbing the cleft of his cheeks against the dick pressed up behind him. Cody made a choked sound, abruptly harder than he had ever been in his _life._ Obi-Wan pushed against his cock again. Trying to avoid any more embarrassing noises, he bit down and sucked gently at the meeting place of the General’s shoulder and neck, causing the auburn-haired man to throw back his head.

“ _Cody…”_ he panted.

Feeling reckless with lust, Cody sucked harder, dragging his hand down across Obi-Wan’s chest, inspiring another gasp as a thumb passed across a nipple on its trek downward. Reaching the hip, he slid his hand underneath the slit in the Jedi's tunic to find the man’s waistband-

“Cody- _stop.”_

The commander stilled immediately, not daring to move, not sure where he went wrong, if he had been wrong this whole time-

“I can’t do this- _I don’t-“_

Cody scrambled back onto the chill rock, horrified.

“No, wait don’t do that, you’ll catch your death of cold-“ Obi-Wan said, sitting up and rearranging the emergency blankets they had wrapped themselves in.

“I’m sorry, sir- I- I thought you- I’m _so_ sorry- I’ll report myself at-“

“No, no! You were right, I was- that’s not why I- would you _please_ come back here before all the heat escapes.”

Confused and ashamed, Cody crawled back into the small nest they had made of scavenged seat coverings from the shuttle crash. The Jedi threw the robe and blankets back over them, no doubt settling them into place with the force again, decisively wrapping his arms around his Commander so they lay face to face, while hooking their legs together so Cody couldn’t escape easily.

Cody’s erection had rapidly flagged, but the press of a warm leg made it twitch with guilty interest. To his relief, Obi-Wan’s cock dug hard into his thigh, so at least he hadn’t been _completely_ wrong.

General Kenobi cleared his throat, “I’m sorry to make you think even for a moment that- that wasn’t reciprocated. It, ah, very much was. I just…had to stop. I’m sorry. That was an extremely inconsiderate interruption on my part.”

Commander Cody’s heart gradually slowed back to near human speed. “You don’t- have to apologize for needing to stop- obviously. _I’m_ the one who should be apologizing for taking things too far- I should have _asked_ before I, you know.”

“Well I _did_ say I didn’t mind, right at the start of things,” Obi-Wan offered, in a poor attempt at joking.

Cody felt a wave of shame, “That wasn’t _permission_ for me to- to _bite at you like an animal-_ “

“Oh I assure you, that was most emphatically _not_ unpleasant.”

“It… wasn’t?”

“Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“Oh. That’s good then.” The clone trooper felt a little dizzy, despite laying on his side. Probably the rapid rush of blood in and out of one spot too many times over the last few minutes.

“Yes. Yes, it very much was.”

Cody’s dick gave another twitch of interest, starting to regain confidence but he ignored it, not moving.

“Can I ask- what-” Cody cleared his throat, trying to smooth out the desperation in his voice. “Can I ask what _was_ …not good?”

Obi-Wan sighed, dropping his head forward to rest closer to the Commander. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“That was…rather the problem.”

“I’m sorry, sir but I…I don’t completely understand why that’s a problem.”

Obi-Wan groaned in frustration and Cody’s dick, which was probably never going to stop being embarrassing around the General ever again _(provided he was allowed around the General after this)_ , hardened a bit more.

“ _Please_ don’t call me sir right now.”

“Oh, is that the problem?” Cody smiled slightly. The rapid _(but fucking AWESOME, Holy Sith Hells)_ escalation of events tonight might have caught him off-guard, but _that_ he had prepared arguments for, “Because technically, I’m one of the closest people in rank to you in the _entire_ GAR. And I know for a _fact_ that you and General Vos have been intimate and since my last promotion I actually outrank him _so_ really if you’re trying to avoid issues of rank, I’m your best option.” He paused. “Not including Generals Koon or Ti.”

The Jedi chuckled, “Is that so?”

“Unless me calling you sir is a problem in a different way, _sir._ ” He drawled the last word.

“Well, it _wasn’t_ ,” Obi-Wan squeaked.

They laid there, still for a minute, both erections quietly digging into the other's left thigh.

Cody took a deep breath, trying to keep any bitterness out of his voice, “It’s something to do with me being a clone, right?”

“ _Cody_ …”

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to explain yourself. I’m content just- being by your side. Being your commander.”

“Cody, you _know_ you're more than just my commander.” Obi-Wan pulled back to stare beseechingly into Cody’s eyes. “You _must_ know that.”

“I do.” He responded quietly. “I’m happy being your friend.”

“And I’m honored to be yours,” the General said solemnly.

The Commander swallowed hard “I know it might be a little weird right now but if you- if you give me a little time I can learn to not want anything else from you,” he lied.

“I’m not so sure I can,” Obi-Wan muttered, dropping his head to Cody’s shoulder.

Cody’s dick twitched again. “…I don’t really see a problem with that, either”

“Don’t get me wrong!” the Jedi added quickly. “I might not stop _wanting_ something but that doesn’t mean I have to act on my impulse. I’m perfectly capable of not acting on my desires.”

“Obviously.” Cody responded dryly, shifting his left leg to rub against Obi-Wan’s cock.

“Oh that is _not_ a fair argument” Obi-Wan breathed, mirroring the movement to press against Cody’s _extremely_ interested dick.

Cody bit back a groan, forcing himself to still again. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” he grit out. “I’m still not clear on what you want. Or I guess I know what you want, but I don’t understand why you can’t have it.”

“It’s…I’m so much _older_ than you.”

Cody blinked. This was not a track he had expected to go down. “I mean _technically_ I guess but developmentally you’re…7 years older? That’s really not a lot at our ages.”

“Well maybe _technically_ matters to me,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“What seriously?” Cody said incredulously. “Didn’t you tell me your batchmates- sorry _crechemates_ were actually all different ages, since the temple goes by species benchmarks for maturity, not an arbitrary universal standard?”

“Yes, well. You are _human_. And the legal human age of consent on Coruscant is 18.”

“I- that’s for natborns, though. And we’re not even on Coruscant.”

“Just because we’re not on Coruscant doesn’t abruptly make having sex with someone technically _22 years younger than me_ legal. Or ok.”

“I-“ Cody was at somewhat of a loss. “But I’m not natborn. I’m a clone.”

“Oh, really? And to think, you waited until you had me in bed to tell me.”

Cody closed his eyes to the sarcasm. Three years huh? By then…well if they were still alive anyway, by then the war would probably be over. And even if they never actually figured out that clone rights bill, the Jedi wouldn’t be the ones responsible for the clones. Wouldn’t be the ones who technically owned them _(which was probably the bigger hang-up Obi-Wan didn’t want to admit and Cody didn’t really have a good response for)._ He refrained from pointing out that 15 _was_ apparently old enough to _die_ for the republic, because the General was obviously aware of the contradiction. And if Cody pointed it out, he’d probably just have sex with him immediately out of guilt despite his reservations which… _kriff_ he did NOT want.

“My batches decant day was just a few months ago, you know. You’re talking about over two years, closer to three. Are you sure you want to wait that long?”

“I’m a Jedi. We can be _very_ patient. When it’s…well worth waiting for.”

“Oh? Is this…”

“ _More_ than worth it.” Obi-Wan purred, sending a wave of warmth throughout Cody’s body. He paused for a moment “I’ve been trying to… _distract_ myself more and more lately, but it’s been… _less_ good each time. And after tonight, now that I know- _well_.” Obi-Wan’s cock seemed to get a little harder against Cody’s inner thigh. “Yes, I think I’d rather wait for _this_ than try to find anything else faster. Not that…not that I expect you do the same, of course.”

Cody sighed, “There’s not really one else I’d want to pass the time with. I know Jedi don’t…do the one partner forever thing. Like I said, I’m happy to be your friend. But if there’s…other things down the line then- that just gives me something to look forward.

“You’re too generous to me and not generous enough to yourself,” Obi-Wan whispered. “You don’t have to-“

“I know. I could say the same thing. And I know I don’t have to. I _want_ to.” Hesitantly, he reached for the General’s hand; they met each other halfway, and Cody stroked Obi-Wan’s palm gently in a move that felt more intimate than anything else tonight. “Even if it’s not, you know, an _attachment_ for you, or anything like that, I don’t want you to regret any part of us. Our… partnership.”

Obi-Wan tightened his hand around Cody’s. “It…would be. An attachment that is, not a regret. I can’t imagine it _not_ being- it already practically is even if- with the _war_ I _can’t_ focus on people I might lose.” he stammered with uncharacteristic trouble.

“I understand,” Cody whispered. “I have to- box away a lot of this most of the time. To deal. But it’s still there.”

Obi-Wan swallowed. “A lot can change in three years.”

“Yes. But not- not _this_.” Cody said, bravely bringing Obi-Wan’s hand up to face to press his lips against the calloused palm. “Not if- not if you _want_ this.”

“I do- I- What I meant was, in three years, Ashoka will probably already be a knight. And Anakin- I think Anakin will leave the order. I won’t be a General. I- I don’t think Yoda or anyone else on the Council would begrudge me my happiness if I chose to leave in favor of…attachment. That’s never been a problem. The problem is trying to have it both ways and right now- right now, I _have_ to be a Jedi above anything else.”

Cody stared wide-eyed at Obi-Wan’s earnest expression, not knowing what to say. He licked his dry lips and Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered at the motion.

“You want to… _leave_ the order.” He finally asked, incredulous.

“I want to not have any regrets.” The Jedi replied. “And I would regret not giving… _us_ a real chance.”

“Oh.” Cody whispered, amazed. “Wow, I…can _definitely_ wait for a chance like that.”

Obi-Wan smiled, then tentatively shifted his right hand from its loose grip on his Commander’s back to gently cradle the back of his head, slipping his left from their embrace to stroke the side of Cody’s cheek. He slowly moved his head forward until their foreheads were pressed against one another in an unbearably tender keldabe. Cody mirrored the placement of his hands, gently running his fingers through the man’s coppery beard and slightly darker hair.

They stayed like that for some time, just sharing the same small breathing space. The clone commander’s erection was honestly starting to get a bit painful, apparently not deterred by the tender exchange, but he continued to ignore it, happily resigned to spending the next three years like this if he could manage it.

Obi-Wan bit his lip and blinked at Cody through his lashes and Cody’s boner got even _more_ uncomfortable, trapped as it was without movement, holy _shit_.

 _Could he come literally just laying still? Obi-Wan wouldn’t actually be upset if he came just from talking about their feelings and not moving, right? He would definitely_ know, _feel the wetness through the fabric and WOW he really needed to think about something else um- CLEANING THE TROOP REFRESHERS! LONG NECKS IN LINGERIE! OPEN WOUNDS! BANDAGING WOUNDS! BANDAGING OBI-WAN’S WOUNDS…WHILE OBI-WAN WATCHed Trustingly…wiping away the bacta and rubbing carefully at the sensitive skin at the back of his knee...Obi-Wan letting out that breathy gasp from before…Obi-Wan being confined to bedrest…he’s asking for help getting undressed for the sonic…_

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, sounding strained.

“Mmm-Hmm?”

“…Maybe we should lay back-to-back for a bit.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

They awkwardly shifted until they were facing away from each other. It was a little colder, which helped take the edge off things. Cody thought less dreamily about spending the next three years with Obi-Wan not even willing to give him a pat on the back for fear of inspiring a disproportionate reaction. That sour thought rapidly helped him grow softer. His boner was practically gone when his General shivered noticeably behind him. He was about to suggest resuming their warmer positions from before, when Obi-Wan let out a quiet gasp and shuddered.

The commander tensed up with suspicion. “Wait… _did you just come_?”

“Ah, yes? I thought that’s what we were doing?” Obi-Wan asked nervously.

“What! No! I thought we were letting ourselves get soft so we could _not_ have orgasms around each other!” Cody squawked, feeling vaguely cheated.

“I thought that wasn’t working right now with how worked up we were! So we were trying to give each other as much privacy as we could manage, given the circumstances!” he replied, sounding a little guilty.

“Oh, this is total Bantha crap-” Cody’s cock started sluggishly filling _for the third time that night_ at the realization that Obi-Wan was jerking off _right behind_ and he didn’t even notice until it was _over._

The Jedi turned around, pressing warm and soft against Cody’s back, and wrapping his arms around him in a mirror of how they started. “I am _very_ impressed with your respect for my boundaries- would you like me to use a force suggestion to help you sleep so you can hold your superior discipline over me as bragging rights for the rest of time?” Obi-Wan asked sweetly into the ear of his favorite trooper..

Cody mulled it over. “ _Fine_.” He finally grunted out. “But first, since I actually managed to not screw up our agreement _immediately_ after we made it I get to ask- what did you do with the come?”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I used the force to help trap it in my hand and then well…”

“ _Well?”_ Cody asked desperately.

“I ate it, ok? Licked it off my hand so it wouldn’t cause a mess. It is that what you wanted to hear?”

“I would have rather _seen-“_

“ **Go To Sleep, Cody**.” Obi-Wan whispered, and Cody felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him. He struggled to protest the blatant unfairness further. “ **Stop Resisting. If You Trust Me Then _Sleep._ ” **

_Trust him? Of course he trusted Obi-Wan…more than anything…and he **was** pretty tired…_

That night they both slept better than they had in over two years.


End file.
